Lock & Key
by Minami Kyon
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke X Reader: You love him, but he loves Aoi, so you decided to leave without him. He wouldn't miss you anyways. [Minor Pairing: TsurugixAoi] [Main Pairing: TsurugixYou]


**Been having this idea for straight, two weeks now, but somehow, I had just never gotten the chance to go online again. For some of you out there who had noticed my pen name, you might be familiar with me, so if you want to clarify if you really know me, go ahead and check out my profile. I guarantee you, you will know who I really am (unless you already managed to figure out who I really am just by looking at my username).**

**This is a Tsurugi Kyousuke x You one-shot, without having to use the legends. I do not own the Inazuma Eleven series; credit goes to Level-5. This one started off with just five hundred words and evolved into this monster! Somewhere along the way, it became a little too passionate; thus the rating of this story.**

**You've been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Lock and Key**

**[ Tsurugi Kyousuke X Reader ]**

**.**

**_"Falling for that navy-haired boy was the stupidest thing I have ever done."_**

You loved Tsurugi.

After denying it for fourteen years, you finally had come to accept that fact.

Downy navy blue hair, golden amber eyes and pale skin, you loved it all.

Sometimes when the other is sleeping, you would watch fluttering black eyelashes for hours, fingers timidly trailing the angle of Tsurugi's jawline; softly and gently.

You loved Red, but too bad your love was only a one way arrow. You had already come to accept this fact, especially after watching Tsurugi plant butterfly kisses down Aoi's neck and whisper sweet, quiet words in her ear.

You often wondered if the pain in your chest would kill you as you pretend to not notice the way Tsurugi smiles when he sees her face.

.

.

_It isn't fair, _you'd sometimes think.

You had known Red first and became his closest friend. The two of you were lock and key, made for existing for each other. You were fated rivals but shared the deepest bonds. You were inseparable. You were you and Tsurugi was Tsurugi.

Tsurugi and you.

And Aoi.

.

.

It was desperation that drove you to Tsurugi's house three years ago. Mere thoughts of meeting Tsurugi again gave you enough power to brave you through ice and snow.

When you finally saw him once more, you could hear your life clicking back in place; the missing piece at long last found. You stood in front of him; older, more handsome and strong but in your eyes, he was still the little boy who cried in the dark, afraid of hurting his older brother again.

Three years ago you took Tsurugi's hand and gave him love. You devoted endless amounts of time and dedication to finally break through the navy-haired boy's shell, but as soon as Aoi had appeared, Tsurugi ceased to be yours.

Maybe Tsurugi had never been yours.

.

.

"I love you" were the words you uttered when the wind blew dangerously around the wide soccer field after practice was over. The silence which ensues is normal by now and you had learned not to turn to look at Tsurugi because every time you do, Tsurugi's eyes say, "I'm sorry."

.

.

You were tired.

You were worn out from effortlessly visiting Tsurugi and practicing soccer from noon to evening. You were strained from trying to convey your feelings but most of all, you were broken from seeing the person you love loves someone else.

_It is hell, _you decided while ruffling through your own hair, feet cold against your kitchen floor and tears you could not shed back at the field trickling down your cheeks.

You took a break and stopped playing soccer and seeing Tsurugi. You phoned Aoi, adamantly refusing to see Tsurugi or play soccer despite her protests. She can take care of him just fine and provide him with all the love he wants and needs.

You couldn't give him that.

.

.

This time, you leave.

You sent a letter of resignation to your father and turned to lock your apartment door. Money in your pocket and necessities packed in a suitcase, you walked away from Inazuma Town.

You left your heart behind but took your memories of Tsurugi; they couldn't stop playing in your mind.

.

.

It has been years since you last saw anything out of Hokkaido. You strided along the beach and paused to look at the sun setting.

The waters here in Hokkaido seem different from the waters back home, somehow more peaceful. They are enough to lull you into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

You met Yukimura at a restaurant where the young ace striker is sitting a table down from you, eating his second helping of sixteen pancakes.

Yukimura catches you staring and somehow, you became friends, animatedly chatting about tactics and the Holy Road Tournament. He talks more than you of course. Years of experience have worn down your overly pompous teenage self. You were more reversed now, legal and nineteen.

The young striker was delighted to discover that he was talking to the one and only you, and it adds much needed confidence to your deflated ego.

Time flies by fast.

Soon, you were bidding farewell, watching Yukimura walk down the pavement and recalling how fondly he talked about his kantoku, Fubuki Shirou. You frown.

You couldn't imagine Tsurugi even beginning to miss you.

.

.

June rolls and you were spending your birthday alone.

Lying down in a field of tiny white flowers, you nestled your head against the lush, green grass, exhaling into the fresh night air.

Lucas, your little Shih Tzu, was curled up beside you, his body rising and falling with even breaths. He is not as young as he used to be. Though the years have built up, Lucas still hasn't lost his fiery temper, often whipping you in the face with an angry white tail.

Just for today, you allowed yourself to think about Tsurugi. You remembered the scent of the cool breeze and the sounds of the ball being kicked. You smiled when you remembered getting smacked by the soccer ball right on the face and frowned when you remembered Tsurugi smirking at your charred hair.

You fell asleep to the silence of the flowers dancing in the breeze.

You dreamt of home and Hikaru, brieftly wondering if he was alright and not getting troubled with Kariya. The purple-haired male was always your closest friend. The scenes change to your first soccer match where you triumph over your strong hissatsu and the fallen opposing team but somewhere in between, everything becomes washed in Tsurugi's image. You heard yourself familiar hums of amusement, you touched, once again, silky navy-blue hair and peers into depthless amber eyes. It advances like a tidal surge, and you were helpless against it, sinking in its waters.

It becomes the scariest nightmare; the only one you were unable to wake up from.

Blue, Blue, Blue; the only color you had ever loved.

.

.

Unbeknownst to you, you had become the most wanted missing woman in Raimon.

The soccer team disbanded, months ago, the thought of using Midori as a way to bring back the whole team again. People were too scared to even approach her because of her fiery-temper. Their next option was Akane, but her frequent absences due to traveling all over the world soon put that to rest.

Shindou was busy in France performing a musical piece and Ibuki was overseas. Tenma was with Endou-kantoku.

It only left Tsurugi to take the spot, but when Aoi next visited his apartment, Tsurugi was gone. His floor empty, together with his belongings.

Aoi didn't need to be told to understand. There was a large part in the prodigy's heart that only belonged to you. She hasn't been able to take that spot.

You hadn't been able to understand how much Tsurugi loved you.

He was too afraid to touch you, afraid of staining your innocence with his disgustingly tainted burdens and lust. Tsurugi had pushed you away.

Too far away.

Tsurugi had never sough interest in desiring women before, but you were another story.

You had always been his only exception.

.

.

You were walking in the cold pavement when you met up with Tsurugi once again.

It is on the bustling streets of the city that you stopped short; breath hitching. Standing a few feet away from you, Tsurugi stares back with his glowing ember eyes.

You didn't know how to react and before you realized it, you were turning and running away; your gem-like eyes wide, weaving through the throng of people.

You didn't get very far before a strong pair of arms reach around your waist, pulling you back into a tight embrace.

That was when you had forgotten to breath.

Your heart is suddenly in your throat, fear racing through your veins and feet stuck to the floor. You wanted to run, escape, and disappear, but Tsurugi's face had nuzzled into the crook of your neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin below your silky hair stops your every movement.

It feels like a dream.

"Come back," Tsurugi whispers, "I miss you."

You wanted to believe that this was reality.

"I love you."

You knew that this was just a dream.

But when you were turned around and soft lips move against your own, you snapped out of your dazed state. Tsurugi was in front of you, hands grabbing fistfuls of your dress, breathing uneven and heart beating rapidly through a thin black T-shirt. It really is Tsurugi.

Tsurugi Kyousuke.

You didn't even realize that you were crying until gentle lips kiss away the tears on your damp cheeks.

.

.

When you arrived back in Raimon, you had gotten several lectures of your lifetime.

Everyone is yelling at you and shaking their fists, you didn't even know where to look; cringing at every swear word leaving Matatagi's mouth as Kusaka shoot you a death glare.

It all stops when Hikaru breaks into tears, done with his (surprisingly) angry rant and running up to pull you into his arms. His sobs fill the room and you leaned against his shaking shoulders, rubbing tiny circles into his back to soothe the tension. Suddenly, Aoi is crying, and so is Sakura. You were receiving hair ruffles and hugs, pats on the back and kisses on the cheek. Throughout all the chaos, Tsurugi stands beside you, holding the corners of your jacket.

Then, it is all over. People were filling out the room's door, telling you, "It's great to have you back."

Tsurugi was receiving handshakes and hugs as well.

"We knew you'd save and bring her back."

Tsurugi smiles.

"She saved me."

.

.

You lied down in your bed after being away for a year. It feels like heaven against your skin; the duvets newly changed. Tsurugi lies down beside you, amber eyes focused on the ceiling.

The silence is comfortable until Tsurugi breaks it.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid..."

It's the first time in years you heard him speak to you so clearly. There is no trance of monotone in his voice nor are there crowds of people drowning out the sound.

It is just Tsurugi and you.

Unconsciously, you reached out to take Tsurugi's hand in yours. Looking away, you finally managed to croak, "I was always waiting for you."

Tsurugi stares at you, eyes soft.

"It hurt to see you with Aoi. I couldn't stand to watch you reject my advances yet accept hers so easily. Are you sure you love me?"

You turned to look at the navy-haired boy, worry and uneasiness etched across your face.

"Or was it all for the sake of finding me?"

You were scared to find out. You didn't even feel the courage to listen to his answer.

"When did you first start to love me?" Tsurugi suddenly asks.

You were surprised, unsure where it would lead, you reply:

"The summer when we were both five."

Tsurugi smiles.

"I've loved you ever since we first met."

Leaning forward, he kisses you gently. "I would dream of you and every time I kissed Aoi, I could feel your lips."

You didn't ask anymore because you understood.

.

.

The night is young.

Underneath Tsurugi, you were a mess; hair tangled, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over.

Tsurugi moves.

You let out a moan.

Encouraged, Tsurugi thrusts deeper. Soon the bed is shaking and moving. Their bodies rub against each other.

Your fingers were in Tsurugi's hair, your breathing labored, hips raised and moving to match his lover's rhythm.

Tsurugi bites down on the shell of your ear and smiles in satisfaction as a gasp escapes away from your lips.

He wanted to hear everything.

Years of accumulated desire is expressed with every move, every kiss and every bruise.

Tonight, you were Tsurugi and Tsurugi was you.

.

.

Being able to stand beside the one you love who loves you back is the happiest feeling on earth, you decided.

You squeezed Tsurugi's hand as you two stroll alongside the sea of Inazuma Town. It has been half a year since your return and being finally allowed a vacation, you couldn't wait to spend it to the fullest.

Tsurugi raises an eyebrow at you but squeezes back before smiling at the waves reaching the shore and eventually subside.

You looked up towards the sky.

Tsurugi was looking out towards the vast blue sea beside you.

And he loves you.

He has never denied himself of this fact, accepting it the minute he had met sparkling gem-like eyes.

A bit of an arrogant personality, slightly tanned skin and silky, long hair, he loves it all.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end folks!<strong>

**Thank you for staying and reading! I'm not really good with lemons, so the part where it became a little too passionate was not really in great detail... not that I want to explain the whole thing in GREAT DETAIL.**

**Review.**


End file.
